The Northern Wind
by unscriptedwriter
Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? The unknowns ask. Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real? They both have a story behind who they are, do they have the courage and power to unravel each one of them? Will they get a happy ending? Read inside for more. Nathan x Haley.
1. Chapter 1

**The Northern Wind**

**Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? They say. Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real?**

**Rating: T. for some mild language **

**Written by: unscriptedwriter**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I've been exposed to the tv show One Tree Hill not so long ago, and I've been intrigued by the power couple, 'Naley'. I definitely have fell in love with the couple ever since season one and throughout the exposure of this show. I have no words to describe how much I love One Tree Hill. Sometimes, I find myself watching my favorite seasons/episodes all over again during this whole summer. I wish they had continued this show, but their story was pretty much done in the last few episodes of this series. I cried my eyes out because I was a fan for such a short time, and I wish I would've been exposed to this series when it came out ten years ago. Well enough of my chit-chat, shall we move onto the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT have any affiliation with One Tree Hill and it's characters, nor do I own it. I just simply write the, "what if's."**

**Chapter 1: Sorry**

"HALEY, get your ass up, we have to pick up my brother from the airport!" Lucas Scott yelled out to call his roommate Haley James.

The twenty-two year old got out of her bed, and scrambled to the door to give Lucas a piece of her mind.

"Lucas, give me a break. It's two in the morning, and I've been hungover my ass this whole night, and I would appreciate some sleep before I have to see my students once winter break is over!" Haley exclaimed.

Being the broody self Lucas was, he just simply nodded and rolled his eyes, and walked out his penthouse door to warm up the car.

Haley James was twenty-two years old, a teacher at Jeanette Elementary School for the fourth grade. A recent graduate from Syracuse University here in New York. And she was currently living with her best friend/roommate, Lucas Scott, a 2nd round NBA draft pick for the New York Knicks, and also a graduate from Syracuse, who got drafted into the pro's his 3rd year of college.

Haley quickly got of her bed, ran to the bathroom to do a q uick look-over, and got dressed in her yoga pants, a New York Knicks sweatshirt given to her by Lucas, and a pair of UGG boots.

Once in the car, she yet again fell asleep on the ride to the airport.

Once at the airport, Lucas got to his brother's gate entrance to help his with his luggage, but did not see him yet.

"Nathan! Over here!" Lucas exclaimed, while waving his hands frantically to get his younger brother's attention.

Luke quickly found Nathan, and ran over to him to give him a big old hug.

"Nathan, it's great to see you!" Lucas said excitedly.

"I know man, I'm so glad they accepted the trade for me to transfer here from the L.A Clippers, looks like we're going to be double trouble Scott brothers here for the Knicks." Nathan joked.

Nathan Royal Scott was also twenty-two years old, and also an NBA player. He played college ball at the University of California, Los Angeles, and quickly got drafted into the pro's in his third year, just like his brother did. Luke was only three months older than him, but still made a bigger deal out of it. Nathan had played for the Los Angeles Clippers, but a money and trade deal had been signed up for him to move from L.A to NYC.

"So where's this hot roommate of yours?" Nathan joked while holding a smirk on his face.

Lucas just punched him in the shoulder.

"Who the hell has a incoming flight at 2am?" Haley thought. She was currently sitting in the backseat of Lucas' Black Range Rover while waiting for the two Scott brothers. "How come I've never met Lucas' brother?" Haley also questioned herself. Once seeing them outside the car, she quickly got out of the car to help Nathan with his bags.

"Hi, I'm Haley." Haley introduced herself to the taller, raven-haired, and more muscular Scott brother.

"Nathan." He held out his hand, and she obliged by shaking it but holding it a little longer.

'Wow, he is really hot. Quit it Haley, you don't know anything about him yet.' Her subconscious said to her, while she quietly giggled to herself.

Nathan thought the honey-blonde haired girl was bubbly and cute, maybe he could ask her to hangout sometime. She looked about 5'3, whilst he was 6'5. Damn, a foot taller than her. We could be cute together, but damn would it be hard kissing her, having to bend down and shit making his neck hurt. NATHAN, what the hell are you thinking, you barely even know her!

Once they were all situated in the car, Haley prepared herself for yet another forty-five minute drive from the airport back to Lucas' mansion in the Upper side of the city. Nathan also climbed into the back seat, but wait there's the front seat is still open.

"Hey why'd you sit here in the back?You could sit up in the front with Luke." Haley questioned Nathan.

"Nah, it's okay. I just want to get to know you while we're here in the car, Lucas is sometimes boring to talk to." Nathan said while chuckling lightly to his self.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucas yelled out from the front seat, making Nathan and Haley both laugh.

"It's okay big bro, you know it's true."

Lucas rolled his eyes and headed onto the highway back to his house.

"So Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot scoring touchdowns and what not, how come I've never seen you before nor have I met you?" Haley asked while tying her hair quickly into a messy bun.

"Miss James, I'm astonished, you should know that touchdowns is what they score in football, and that I make jump shots and free throws, considering that your roommate is a proffesional basketball player," Nathan asked shockingly.

"Calm down, hot shot. I was joking."

"Well geeze, please don't make me shun you for not knowing the correct terms the next time. But anyways, I went to school in California, and due to a recent trade in the NBA, I got relocated here to play along with Luke." Nathan said.

"How nice, two of my brothers play in the NBA." Haley said, making no deal about it.

"What? Your brothers are Cody and Tyler James?" Nathan asked shocked.

Haley just nodded, and smirked that Nathan was so surprised. Cody played for the Miami Heat, and was currently residing in Miami. On the other hand, Tyler was living in Texas, playing for the San Antonio Spurs. The two were nicknamed, Big Names James, as the two had battled against each other in the 2007 NBA Final Game, having Miami Heat; Cody's team, winning the NBA title. Brother against brother? Making her chuckle that the two Scott brothers would be dominating the title soon, once they're off they're Christmas break.

"Wow, did you play any sports?" Nathan asked.

"Why yes indeed. I was enrolled into gymnastics since I was 4 years old, and was recently granted two-gold medals in the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing for the Floor and Beam exercises as an individual, when I was 18. But after tearing my ACL during a training session for the team finals, my career was taken away from me. And so, after making so many decisions, I finally accepted the fact that I wouldn't be able to perform like I did after my accident, and months in recovery, I decided to go back to school, and get a teaching degree." Haley said kind of sad, as her dream once an Olympic star was brought back to memory.

"Damn, I can't believe you're THE Haley James, I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what it's like having something so important being taken away from you, but I bet it was hard to let it go and move on."

Haley just nodded and smiled sadly.

Damn, she was hot AND flexible, he wanted to know more about her. He was a skirt-chaser back in high school but Nathan got out of that quota and became a better person once he hit college. He did occasionally party and dated a few times but no girl didn't seem to be the ONE. He wanted to settle down and have the perfect girl wait for him at home after a game or a practice. Someone to carry your children, but before all that, he wanted to know Haley James more. She was the one, sure she had a lot of stories behind her, but that's what intrigued Nathan, she was a mystery, and he sure hope's he could be the one to unravel it.

Glancing to the left of him, he saw the cutest sight ever, Haley fell asleep on his shoulder. After seeing that they we're finally at Lucas' house, Nathan got out of the car, ran to the other side, opened the car door, and put Haley into his arms and carried the light girl into the house and looked for her room. After finding it, he set her lightly onto her bed, took her boots off, and covered her with the comforter that was situated on her bed. He locked the door behind him, as he walked back out to get his luggage.

"Make sure you don't break her heart Nathan, she's fragile." Lucas said. While carrying some of his bags into the house and into his room.

Nathan just nodded, and just smiled because he found the girl. And was hoping to get to know her better over this two week Christmas break.

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of this story, "The Northern Wind,". Please review and leave some feedback, I would like to know what you think.**

**If you were confused, this is set in 2009. Also, Nathan is kind of nicer in this story, but you will get to see what's different about each character I have interpreted my own way, later on in the story.**

"**Oh my love, you don't know what you do to me."**

**The Northern Wind by City and Colour.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

**Rating: T, M content and language later in the chapter**

**Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? They say, Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real?**

**Author's note: So proud of the reviews and compliments, thank you guys for giving my story a chance. Although it is not a best piece of work, I appreciate that you gave it a shot. I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but I promise it'll get better. I have a huge map and notebook filled of ideas for this story, and I hope that I could find a beta to help me out, if you have written stories that had 200 reviews or more that was Naley centric or any other pairings, please PM me and I could possibly pick one of you as my BETA reader. Thank you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ********I do NOT have any affiliation with One Tree Hill and it's characters, nor do I own it. I just simply write the, "what if's.********"**

"**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe.."**

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart – John Mayer**

**The Next Day**

It was quite contempt in the Scott/James household. Lucas' house was huge; 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, really big living room, kitchen was down right amazing but simple, an arcade room, indoor basketball court, weight room, and outdoor exterior had an in-ground swimming pool. Ah, the typical bachelor pad. But with Haley living with the two Scott boys, she couldn't help but girly it up a little. She couldn't help but be amazed at the money a professional athlete could get you. Now Haley's room was simple but it showed Haley's personality. Her medals and trophies as a gymnast was in a corner on a table, her dresser, and her walk-in closet, her own bathroom, a keyboard she liked to jazz a few notes on from time to time, her king-sized bed, and her desk was situated with her Apple laptop, and her papers she was grading and brought home during the holiday's.

As Haley prepared herself for this second day of Holiday break, her and the boys were going to go out and buy some Christmas decorations. Boy did she love Christmas. Christmas was her favorite holiday and smiled at the thought that New Year's was a few days after the commonly celebrated holiday. She couldn't help but also smile at the fact that Nathan had brought her in last night after picking him up from the airport. Nathan was a really nice guy, but underneath all that, she knew there had to be the Scott personality. Cocky, a huge ego, the trademark smirk, and of course the gorgeous bodies that the two boys had held.

After distracting herself by thinking about the beautiful, Greek-God liked boy, she finally got herself dressed and ready for the upcoming day. She threw on a nice blouse, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of fashion commander boots. She left her hair in the natural waves she had, got her black North Face jacket, and a over-the-shoulder bag. New York City in the winter was outrageous, it was terribly cold, but the Holiday spirit the city had made up for the crazy weather.

"Luke, Nathan, are you guys done getting ready? I really want to go now!" Haley whined.

Lucas and Nathan walked out of their bedrooms, and Haley's mouth was slightly agape due to the fact of Nathan's attire. Boy was he definitely good looking, there he was standing with a pair of washed-up jeans, a blue long-sleeved oxford button up, and his new pair of Air Jordan's framed his feet. And oh my gosh, he smelled amazing, Haley thought. She wasn't even that close to him, and she could smell the cologne radiating off his body.

"HALEY, are you done looking at this douche-bag or what?" Lucas said while snapping at her day-dreaming like state. Nathan punched his brother in the arm, as if it offended him slightly.

"Oh please, the last thing this house needs is another Scott with an incredulously large ego." Haley said in a matter-of-factly tone, while rolling her eyes.

"Babe, you know you love it. And I'm pretty darn glad, I now live here, because a hot girl is also rooming here." Nathan said while smirking.

'THERE IT IS, the stupid but mind-controlling Scott smirk,' Haley thought.

Haley blushed at the comment Nathan made, he called her hot. 'Damn, I wonder what it's like being held against that gorgeous body. Okay, Haley you need to stop.' her subconscious getting in the way again.

Nathan looked down at the blushing girl, she looked beautiful today. He bet she looked amazing everyday, he couldn't help but what wonder what she looked like with just a bra and a pair of thongs. Haley James has a serious ass, he also thought.

"Ookay, are you guys done having eye-sex or what? Because I'm about to leave you guys here, this room is getting very tense. Now let's go, so we could get some Starbucks on the way." Lucas said while grabbing his key's while heading out to the foyer of his house.

Haley and Nathan just rolled their eyes at Lucas' remark. Although Nathan on the other hand, had a few things in mind, he did wonder what it's like to have sex with Miss Haley James.

Finally getting done with Christmas shopping. Haley was exhausted, she had been walking all day, practically non-stop. But the wave of nostalgia had hit her, she was a former professional athlete, she was used to the soreness of bodies, but it's been a quite while that she had done very tedious, and of course the time she would be tired, had to be today. She shrugged at the thought, it was fucking hard being like this.

"Hey Hales, whatcha doin?" Nathan asked plopping on the couch alongside her.

Haley's eyes widened. "Wait what did you call me?"

"Hales? Oh if that makes you uncomfortable, I'll just call you Haley." Nathan asked nervously.

"NO, it's fine. It's just that nobody has called me that in a long time.." Haley sighed out.

Nathan had just nodded.

"Haley, can I ask you a question?" Nathan had said.

"Sure anything, shoot it." Haley said while playing a game on her iPhone.

"What was it like losing your dream?" Nathan asked quietly, while having kind of sad eyes.

"Honestly, it felt like a weight dropped on my shoulders, it was really hard for me, Nathan. I gave my everything into that game. It was my dream to win the team finals for myself and my teammates. It was hard for them as well, I was an Olympic gold-medalist, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, tears almost streaming down her face.

"Hales it's okay, you don't have to continue.." Nathan pushed onto her.

"No it's okay, it's been a while. I have to get this out, I haven't really talked to anyone about this after mu accident. But, losing the dream it was just too much for me handle. I worked my ass off my whole entire life, and this was my result. I wish I would've been more careful while training," Haley tried blaming it on herself.

Nathan grabbed onto her shoulders, steadying her from moving, "Haley, this could have happened to anyone. This is not your fault, it was an **accident.** Do **not** blame yourself for this accident, you could have not prevented it at all." Nathan emphasized and was quite rough about it.

Haley just nodded, and placed her head onto Nathan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for crying, I just haven't really opened up to anybody other than Lucas." Haley had said, while her voice kind of scratchy.

"Hey, it's okay. You could talk to me anytime, Hales, even though it happened four years ago, it's still a living memory. I'm here for you, and even though I have not known you for a while, I feel like I've known you forever." Nathan pleaded, while wiping the tears off of the beautiful girl's face next to him.

The two just remained on the couch, just quietly resting from the tiring day that they had encountered.

**Evening**

The night has arrived into the city of sleep. It was fairly quiet in the household, Nathan and Lucas playing a game of NBA live, and drinking a few bottles of beer, while Haley had prepared dinner for them to eat.

Nathan had thought about Haley's breakdown earlier, she looked so broken and sad. He did not want to lose his career as an NBA player, he cherishes every moment, not by getting wasted and hopping from one girl's bed to another, but living his dream with the people he loved and doing it for his own good. He loved playing basketball, he had been playing ever since his father had put him and Luke into the tiny leagues when they were six years old. Their father was Daniel Scott, a NBA superstar along with Michael Jordan. Daniel had played alongside Mr. Jordan, being giving the name "Dynamic duo" the fans had created for them. The two were drafted into different teams, but retired as a Chicago Bulls player.

Nathan and Lucas we're leaving their dreams of a professional athlete. And their own selves couldn't be more happier. Their family will be coming over for Christmas and the two brothers including Haley couldn't be more happier.

"Boys, time for dinner!" Haley had just finished making the meal for the night. Fettuccine Chicken Alfredo with salad and garlic bread. Haley thought she was caring for two eight year old boys, because the actual year aged twenty two's could not get off the damn x box. They already are basketball players, and yet here they are sitting there playing like a bunch of teenaged boys. Haley shook her head at her thought and just laughed.

Nathan and Lucas had just finished their daily dose of NBA live, and prepared their selves for dinner. This was officially Nathan's first dinner at his new home, and alongside his brother and Miss Haley James. He was grinning like a little boy on Christmas day, because Haley's food looks delicious. Haley had gathered 3 wine glasses, and poured into them some Wine she had found in Lucas' alcohol storage in the pantry.

"To Nathan and his first official night here, and to whatever we are thinking right now." Lucas joked and held his glass up high.

"To Nathan!" They all said.

The threesome had enjoyed the night's meal, and Nathan was damn satisfied with the cooking and a little more intrigued into the cook herself. She looked so cute, she was wearing a pair of crop leg yoga pants and an orange Syracuse long sleeve, with her honey blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail. Nathan groaned at the thought of Haley naked. He need to man up, and ask her out on a date already, he wanted to get to know the real Haley James, not the Haley James, the Olympic gold-medalist, and professional athlete. It's only been a day, and he was falling hard. Real hard.

The three had just finished dinner, and was now situated into their comfort clothes. For Haley, it was a pair of sweatpants and a Miami Heat sweatshirt her brother have given to her, her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she had removed all her make up. For Lucas and Nathan, well that was different story. Nathan walks around the apartment with just a pair of his newest Knicks comfort wear. But he was just shirtless. 'Doesn't this boy get cold?' Haley questioned her subconscious. But she couldn't help but stare at Nathan's abs and biceps, he was so fit. It must be all that working out and running up and down the court. 'Well duh Haley, of course he works out, he's an athlete. Don't be a dumbass now, you're a teacher' her thoughts being clouded again. Lucas was the same, but that was weird looking at her best friend and brother-like guy like that.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas was just sitting on the couch, just staring off into space, waiting for someone to start up a conversation.

"So Nathan, how was California like?" Lucas asked his younger brother.

"Kind of like here in New York City, not too bad and not too shabby. It was okay living in Los Angeles, but I was really tired of the constant paparazzi taking pictures of the L.A Clippers leading scorer and current eye of NBA." Nathan just shrugged off the question and gave them a simple answer.

Haley and Luke just nodded, and noticed Nathan was not comfortable talking about it.

"Do you guys want to play 'I Never,?" Haley asked with pleading eyes.

"Haley we are not college students anymore, and buddy that is a college drinking game." Lucas intervened.

"Soooooo..?" Haley stretched out.

Luke just shrugged and glared at Haley before getting up to get three shot cups and bottle of whiskey, him and Nathan's favorite. Haley just grinned and clapped like a schoolgirl, because Luke obliged with her idea.

"I'll start." Nathan said and handed out the shot cups to Hales and Luke.

"I never did something naughty with the same sex."

Haley drank up, Nathan and Lucas' eyes just bulged out and were shocked, "WHAT," They both exclaimed outrageously.

"There was this dare that my friend Brooke and I had to go through, we were still in high school, and it was a last minute hoorah for the last day of being seniors and ready to go our separate ways. But anyways, the dare was given by some horny guy, and he asked us both to make out on a couch and do a little foreplay, me and Brooke were crazy drunk. So we went through the dare, we made out, touched each other a little bit, and ended up falling asleep on the couch afterwards." Haley shrugged and drank the rest of her shot, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

Lucas and Nathan just sat there shocked and taking in all the information that they just heard from Haley, then Nathan spoke up.

"That's hot, do you think I could get a replay of that show when one of your female friends come over?," Nathan smirked and winked at the frisky girl across from him.

"Sure, just get me drunk first." Haley said while smirking at the Adonis.

**So that was a little emotional but fun chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review before you close this page!**

"**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees.."**

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart – John Mayer  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never Say Never**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? They say. Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real? They both have a story behind who they are, do they have the courage and power to unravel each one of them? Will they get a happy ending? **

**Author's note: I'm quite pleased with the reviews, and I thank you very much! I really appreciate people taking the time to read this and also leave feedback. If anyone is confused with anything, please do not hesitate to leave a comment and ask questions. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with One Tree Hill and it's characters, nor do I own it. I just simply write the, "what if's." If I had the chance to touch James Lafferty's biceps and abs, I would really love to and I know all of you would also. **

"**You can never say never, while we don't know when, but time and time again. Younger now than we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go..."**

**Never Say Never – The Fray**

It's been officially a week since Nathan has been living with both Haley and Lucas, and it has been such an eventful week in the house. Living with a girl, is quite prosperous, Luke and Nate both knew better than to mess with Haley when she's not in the best mood. It was time of the month for Haley, and she is very moody, Nathan thought.

"LUCAS EUGENE AND NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS CAN'T WASH YOUR OWN DISHES, WHAT AM I YOUR PERSONAL HOUSE SLAVE?" Haley yelled out from the kitchen, scaring both of the Scott's making them drop their video game controllers. Nathan looked to Lucas.

"Luke, she pulled the full name basis." Nathan said out loud, habitually scared of what Haley could do to them when she's in this mood of hers.

"Don't worry Nate, she's just threatening us." Lucas shrugged off.

Haley came stomping down from the kitchen, grabbing the controllers out of both her housemates hands.

"You guys are a bunch of lazy idiots, Nathan you've been living here almost two weeks now, and I have yet to see you wash the dishes for once, or clean up after yourself when you are done playing your stupid games." Haley said angrily and agitatedly.

Nathan was officially scared, he has not seen Haley like this yet, and it of course being the horny adult he is, he thought it was quite hot. Damn, she was hot when she was all mad and pissed off.

"Hey Hales, you're pretty damn sexy when you're pissed." Nathan teased.

"Bad timing, Nate." Lucas said.

Nathan just shrugged, and said, "Hey baby, do you mind being my personal sex slave for the night. I wouldn't mind at all, and I sure hope you wouldn't either." Nathan teased once again, having fun with this 'argument'.

"Oh no," Luke said.

"Nathan Scott, would you like to live in the pool house for the day? Because if I hear one more of your smart remarks after this, I will personally shove one of my 7-inch stilettos up your ass, and make sure you will not be able to walk. So put an ice on it, bud." Haley threatened and looked at Nathan straight up in the eye.

Lucas just left the room, walking to the kitchen and cleaning up the dishes, avoiding the wrath of Haley James.

Nathan just stepped a little closer to Haley, and tried closing the distance between them.

Nathan smirked at the tiny girl in front of him, and pulled her closer by grabbing her hips, and whispered into her ear huskily, "Calm down babe, you wouldn't wanna strain yourself by yelling at me too much."

"Hey Nathan, would you like to be kicked in the private area? But, Mr. Scott, would you like to do me a favor?" Haley asked with pleading eyes, hoping he would go through with her favor, she was quite devious with this favor also, make him suffer what he said to her, just a few minutes earlier.

"Sure Hales, anything?" Nathan's smirk was replaced with a genuine smile, and getting rid of the odd teasing tension in the room.

"Can you go on a quick run to Walmart, and buy me some Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, feminine products such as tampons, and also buy some hot chocolate?" Haley asked with puppy dog eyes.

Nathan's eyes widened, he did **not **expect that question coming, the first thought he had, was "Hey Nathan, wanna **do **it?" Nathan thought. 'You idiot, she wouldn't sleep with you just yet, you need to take a chill pill, bud.' Nathan's subconscious interrupted.

"Uhm, uh, sure, just let me get dressed.." Nathan stuttered out, not feeling quite comfortable with the situation at hand. As he left the living, he ran up to his bedroom, and threw on a pair of trainers, a UCLA sweatshirt with his last name and number on it, his Jordan's, iPhone, and his keys to his new Audi that he recently bought.

Haley James just chuckled, oh my was she a genius, she thought.

**At WalMart**

He quickly arrived at WalMart, and exited his car. He put on the hood from his sweatshirt, and threw on a pair of sunglasses, to avoid paparazzi swarming the parking lot. 'Even when I'm in a different city, they still know how and where to find me.' He thought.

"Hey man, I need to do this quick and avoid saying my name out loud," He asked the nearest workers in the feminine products isle. "Dude, you're Nathan Scott!" The worker exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Obviously, I'll sign anything after wards, but just please help me find tampons,"

The employee opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan quickly interrupted him, "Don't ask questions, buddy." Nathan said while rolling his eyes.

After a little embarrassment from some of the giggling women in the isle, and after signing the employee's phone case of the New York Knicks, he ran to get some ice cream and candy, to ensure that Haley was okay for the night. Boy, he knew the press was hiding here in the store, and he definitely knew they would have a field day with this, and he was sure enough that his face would be plastered on a headline with a cheesy hook on Sports center either tonight or tomorrow.

Once arriving home, he got the bags out of his car and opened the door to his house.

"Hales, I have the stuff, are you happy?" Nathan called out.

"Awe, thank you Nathan!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. She stayed wrapped in his arms for a few minutes. He was so comfy, she wanted to stay in his arms forever, it felt right being there.

The two was sitting on the couch in the living room, still wrapped in each others arms, it felt like they were seriously made for each other. Like two halves, making a whole, after a long journey finding each other. Haley was sitting with the bucket of ice cream in her laps, that Nathan had bought her from WalMart, after her mental breakdown due to her female pains. After knowing Nathan for a week now, she couldn't help but smile that she was falling for him pretty hard. During the week he was here, they talked, hung out, and got to know each other. Lucas, was just casually enjoying the two's presence in the background. Lucas was in and out of the house, buying groceries, clubbing, and what not to do in the city.

Also during the week, Nathan had found out so much more about, Miss Haley James. He saw the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her family, and how she smiled when she talked about her brother and sisters. The James family had originated from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Haley had three sisters, and three brothers. Apparently Haley was the second youngest of the seven altogether, baby James. Her oldest sister was, Vivianne. She was the only non-athlete of the family, and she was a nurse at the age of twenty-eight. Her next sister was Taylor. Taylor was twenty-five, and also a former gymnast, also making it into the Olympics, competed for six years in a row, earning so many medals while her time as a professional, she was now coaching the U.S Woman's National Gymnastics Team. Quinn the next eldest, twenty-four years old, competed in her last Olympics back in Beijing as a member of the volleyball team, and was now currently unemployed but living the life in California.

Following the girls of the James family, was the boys. Cody and Tyler, as he learned, we're in the NBA. Both of them being twins, at the age of twenty-two. The one he hadn't heard about but learning soon was Troy James. Troy was still in college at the University of Mississippi, currently on a football scholarship, and was a draftee for the next NFL draft in his second year of college.

Throughout the week, Haley had also learned so much of the younger Scott brother, some information that she hadn't known from her best friend, Lucas. Nathan and Lucas' father, Daniel or Dan, was also an NBA player back in his days and Keith being in the pro's too. Their grandfather, Royal Scott, had been an NBA player. The Scott men were all from Tree Hill, North Carolina, and they all had attended Tree Hill High School, each having their basketball jersey's retired in the wall of the gym. Nathan having the number 23, Lucas being number 3, Keith holding 22, Dan owning 15, and Royal having 1. Haley was so surprised that each of the Scott men have been basketball legends in their time. It was now Lucas and Nathan's turn to pass it down once they have their own children. Deb was a fashion designer and was currently the president and owner of the famous clothing line, "Legends of". Haley cannot wait until Christmas. The whole Scott family will be spending the holiday with Lucas, Nathan, and herself in New York City.

**You all got a glimpse of the Scott and James family near the end of this chapter. More Naley will be coming soon, I'm just gradually building up to the moment you guys are all waiting for. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave your comments and feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Follow Through**

**Rating:T**

**Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? The unknowns ask. Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real? They both have a story behind who they are, do they have the courage and power to unravel each one of them? Will they get a happy ending? Read inside for more. Nathan x Haley. **

**Author's Note: I'm really loving the reviews, my fellow readers! Thank you so much, I appreciate it greatly! I know I haven't updated these past couple days, well I've been quite busy with my family, my older sister is having her first kid, and so I had to visit her down in Georgia, and spent some time with her and my family. She had a baby boy, and I had the pleasure to name him, Christian Jacob! I'm now a proud aunt, gosh I love the feeling! Anyways, while on the long road trip to Georgia, I couldn't help but read cast interviews of One Tree Hill. One of them was with Bethany Joy Lenz, and it was heartbreaking for me to read that she and James weren't really close off-set of One Tree Hill. But still are good friends, and I saw some pictures of them together in L.A last month, I don't know if they're photo shopped or whatever, but either way I'm just pleased that they still keep in touch after one year of the series finale. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

"**And I, all I really want is you, You to stick around, I'll see you everyday, but you have to follow through..."**

**Follow Through – Gavin DeGraw**

It was two o'clock in the morning at the household, holding the two Scott brothers, and herself, Haley. Haley was currently in her room, lying on the bed, bored out of her damn mind. She kept tossing and turning around the whole night, which caused her to lie there and stare at the sealing trying to fall asleep for the past three hours. Lucas was out clubbing and should be home soon, most likely with a girl, and Nathan was somewhere. For once, she wasn't aware of Nathan's goings.

It's been three weeks since Nathan moved in, and Haley was falling in love with him more. There were times where he was a bit pissy and being a total jackass, but he was so different in a good way. She took a liking to him ever since the first day. Christmas was a total of three days away, and New York City was beautifully decorated just like every year, and the spirit is totally kicking in.

She couldn't wait to meet Lucas' and Nathan's family, they would be coming in later tonight. Getting the thirst for a drink, she quietly left her room and went down to the kitchen. The place was empty, just a few beer bottles sitting on the island of the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge, and got a bottle of cold-water.

"Hey.." a voice said coming from behind her.

"Nathan? What the hell are you doing here?" Haley exclaimed.

"Did you forget I live here also?" Nathan said in kind of a bitter tone.

'What has gotten into him, he's suddenly all pissed off.' Haley thought.

"Oh it's just I haven't seen you in a couple days, you barely exited your room and you're usually in the gym and shooting hoops.." Haley said, kind of afraid of what he'll say next.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it, okay Haley? Just leave it." Nathan said, his voice dark and an octave lower. Haley just simply nodded, and sat on one of the stools.

"How've you been?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, you?" Haley replied.

"So and so, sorry that I snapped at you. I'm just in a bad mood." Nathan said with sad eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked with a lot of care in her voice.

"Something that Lucas doesn't even know, please keep this a secret Haley.."

Haley just nodded for him to continue on, she will keep his word.

"I was engaged. A couple years ago, when I was still at UCLA, I fell in love with this wonderful girl. Her name was Tori. She was a music major, and we fell in love really quick. We dated for a year and got been engaged for about six months, and when I was finally drafted into the NBA, I was gone for an away game. When I came home, I was going to surprise her for my homecoming. And when I came into our apartment, she was in bed with some guy, naked, all of the clothes were on the floor. Long story-short, we fought in a heated argument and her making up some excuse for why she was in bed with them. She tried to apologize for making a huge mistake, I forgave her, but I'll never forget what she did to me. I broke off the engagement and cut off all contact with her. And the reason for I was being so cold these past few days was because I received an invitation to her wedding, which is in January." Nathan said, tears falling off his face.

Haley was shocked, who would cheat on a wonderful man like Nathan? If she really loved him, she would have never cheated on him. Haley felt sorry for the poor guy in front of her, she had never felt a broken heart, but by the look on Nathan's face it must have been horrible. Haley stood up and walked over to give Nathan a comforting hug.

Nathan hugged back, and snaked his arms around Haley's waist, and put his head into the crook of her shoulders. Haley then got tired of standing, and just lifted herself onto the counter and continued to hold onto him.

"Thank you for listening to me Haley," Nathan whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Haley blushed and just smiled.

Haley got dressed into a pair of light washed skinny jeans, her UGG boots, a white and grey striped long sleeve. She grabbed her bag, her iPhone, and a key to any of Lucas' cars in the garage. She picked the white Range Rover that was Lucas' favorite in the winter time. She saw Nathan's newest cars; Black Range Rover, Audi, and a Lexus. She shook her at the Scott boys' spending their NBA paychecks on these really nice and expensive cars. Haley wanted to go to the mall, and buy Christmas gifts for Nathan and Lucas.

She would ask Nathan to bring her, but he was off snoozing in his room catching up on some missing sleep from the past couple days he's been moping around the house from the wedding invitation he received from his ex-fiance. She could ask Lucas as well, but he was at home cleaning up the place and getting ready for his family to come in sometime tonight.

Once arriving at a mall near her house, she quickly parked her car and escaped the parking lot hoping to avoid any photographers. Paparazzi would always take pictures of her ask questions because she was still known to the public as a former athlete and according to the gossip section last week, she was apparently Nathan's new 'hook-up'. She hated the press, and always wanted to avoid getting into their discussions on gossip tv or some blog on the internet.

The first store she had went in was the Nike factory store. She wanted to buy Nathan some new training apparel and a pair of new trainer shoes for basketball. Of course, she wanted to pick gifts first for Nathan. Without Nathan knowing, Haley has taken a liking to just more than friends, she wanted him to feel the same way also. With a lot of money she had brought, Haley had bought Nathan two pairs of basketball shorts, black and orange. A couple of muscle cut-off shirts, Haley had once walked in on Nathan shooting some hoops in the home gym, and boy did he look mighty fine, just shirtless and sweat glistening on his body. He was _really _fit. She had picked up a pair of Nike basketball shoes, orange and blue, his team's colors. While at the store, she had also picked up a few things for Lucas.

After a while shopping for the two boys, she went into a Starbucks, and ordered her a snack. Whilst there, she sat at one of the tables, when suddenly someone tapped on her back.

"HALEY JAMES, IS THAT YOU?" A girl screamed out loud.

Haley then turned around at the call of her name and saw her high school best friend, Brooke Davis.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke what are you doing here in New York! We need to catch up, so order something to eat and drink, and take a seat with me!" Haley asked her bubbly best friend like sister.

"Well have you not checked the magazines lately? When you and I separated our ways after high school, and you entering the Olympics. I was offered a full scholarship to New York University, for the school of fashion. And after graduating, I opened up a line named, "Clothes over Bros," and it's now a big hit all over the country and well that's how I ended up here in New York City. How about you, Miss Haley James? Miss Olympic Gold Medalist, and rooming with the double trouble Scott brothers." Brooke explained.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you, Tigger. I was busy with training crazy for the Olympics, and I'm sure that you heard about my accident during the finals, and I was also busy recovering afterwards. After knowing that I couldn't perform anymore, I went back to school and that's where I met Lucas Scott at Syracuse, and I worked on my degree in teaching, and now I teach at a elementary school near where I live. And yes Brookie, I do live with the infamous Scott brothers." Haley answered.

Brooke nodded, and replied, "Yes, Hales, I've heard about your incident, and I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm glad you found a plan B though. I tried calling you to wish you luck on everything, but your phone number was changed. So I just kept up with your latest doings through the news and magazines. I'm so proud of you and your accomplishments. I knew you could do it, you definitely had the potential to be an Olympian!" Brooke smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot to me coming from you. And I'm proud of you as well, for chasing after your dreams. We definitely need to catch up more and hang out. I'll introduce you to Nathan and Lucas. If you're not busy for Christmas, would you like to come over for dinner?" Haley asked.

"Sure, I'd love to! I really missed you Haley, I'm glad I saw you here, at first I had to do a double take, because in high school, you had brown hair, and now you're a blondie." Brooke teased.

Haley fake gasped and chuckled, "Hey! I needed a new look!" she continued, "I'm assuming you would like to come over for Christmas?" Brooke nodded in reply to her question.

Haley had gave Brooke her cellphone number and exchanged with her as well, and gave her the address to her home. The two girls exchanged a goodbye, and awaiting to see each other in a couple days for the Holiday. Haley prepared herself to get ready to go home.

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you loved a little bit of Naley interaction in the beginning, even though it was a small peck on the cheek. Don't worry, more of them will be coming soon! The next chapter will be the introduction to the Scott family and more Naley! Stay tuned everyone! And please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: More Than This**

**Rating: T+ Slight mild sexual content and language towards the end **

**Summary: Two people, one town, serendipity. What is love? The unknowns ask. Is it just a hoax or can two people prove it's real? They both have a story behind who they are, do they have the courage and power to unravel each one of them? Will they get a happy ending? Read inside for more. Nathan x Haley. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read this story! I appreciate all the lovely reviews I've been getting and the continuous support from the readers! This chapter picks up from the last one, and it's the introduction to the Scott bunch, you'll see a lot of differences in some of the characters like Dan and Royal, but it's my intake on it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with One Tree Hill and it's characters, nor do I own it. All rights belong to the owner and it's supporting members. **

"**Yeah, I've never had the words to say, but now I'm askin' you to stay. For a little while inside my arms, and as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars above..."**

**More Than This – One Direction **

"Haley, can you make sure everything's prepared in the kitchen?" Lucas yelled out from the living room, making sure everything is clean and tidy while Haley is cooking dinner and Nathan is cleaning the guest rooms for their stay.

"Sure thing, Luke!" Haley replied back.

It was six o'clock in New York City, and any time now, Nathan and Lucas' grandparents, parents, and Uncle Keith and his wife Karen should be due for arrival here at the house.

In Haley's mind, she was kind of scared of the older Scotts. What if they thought she was a burden on Lucas and Nathan for bunking with them? What if she gets judged by them? She's not dating neither brothers. She hopes they don't assume anything. Brooke Davis will be coming over tomorrow night for Christmas dinner, and she could not wait.

On the other hand, Lucas and Nathan could not wait for their family's arrival. They have not seen them since the Scott family reunion a year ago, there was the phone calls and emails, but nothing was better than seeing them in person.

Nathan could not wait to introduce Haley to his parents, hoping they will like her. '_Shut up, you doofus. You guys aren't even dating. Although your gift for her will make the both of you guys happy." _His subconscious added. He could not wait to give Haley her gift. Without Luke and Haley knowing, over the past couple of days he's been AWOL, he went to the mall and jewelry store to buy her a few things. She would definitely love it.

The doorbell rang, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley dropped everything they were doing. Then Nathan spoke up, "Guys, it's time." Nathan had rushed to the front door, finding to open it to the infamous Scott bunch.

"Lukey Pookie, and Natie! It's lovely too see you boys again!" Their mother Deborah, rushed in to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm doing just fine, sweetie. Such a lovely house you both live in!" Deb spoke.

"Thanks." Luke and Nathan said at the same time.

"My lovely sons, the double trouble." Their dad, Daniel, smiled and walked in with their luggage.

Royal, Mae, Keith, and Karen were due in tomorrow morning. Oh the joy.. Haley had just hid in the kitchen, until they approached her first. Haley was kind of shy especially to the elders.

"Dad, so nice to see you again, still looking strong." Lucas said.

"Of course, my dear boy. Even at fifty, you still have to be in shape." Dan joked.

Lucas and Nathan had brought their luggage upstairs to where Deb and Dan will be sleeping in one of the many guestrooms, Luke's house had. Deb and Dan just walked into the kitchen and living room area, to see a beautiful young girl sitting at the island on her playing on her phone.

"Now, may I ask who you are, young lady?" Deb spoke up stiffly.

"Uhm...uhh, I'm Haley James, I'm just rooming here with Nathan and Lucas until I save up enough money to buy my own place." Haley said nervously.

"No need to be scared, sweetie. I was just curious to why a beautiful girl like you is doing in both of my sons' house." Deb said, removing the stiff tone she had earlier.

Dan then spoke up, "Are you in a relationship with one of my sons?"

"No, Mr. Scott. Both of them are friends to me." Haley lied quite a bit. She was unsure of her and Nathan's relationship status.

"No need to be formal, honey. You could just call me Dan, and this is my wife Deb." Dan and Deb introduced their selves to the girl and put out a hand nicely.

Haley obliged and shook both of their hands.

Nathan and Lucas had just got done arranging everything upstairs, and overheard the whole conversation in the kitchen. "_His parents are never just nice to anyone, especially when that anyone is a girl living with them." _Nathan thought.

"Hey mom, dad. I see you've met the lovely Haley James." Nathan walked into the kitchen, surprising Deb, Dan, and Haley.

"She's such a lovely girl, I believe I know your name makes a familiar ring into my ears, are you THE Haley James?" Dan asked the girl.

Haley just nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Heard about your accident sweetie, glad you're all okay now." Dan said, and Deb also nodded in agreement.

Nathan smiled at his parents interacting nicely with Haley. They were usually never nice to _any _girl. Nathan thought this was also a good start to his and Haley's relationship, oh boy was he happy.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." Haley smiled at the older people in front of her.

"So Haley, how are the two boys at home? I'm sorry if they're a mess, it seems like when they were still living with us, they haven't learned _anything _about cleanliness and proper order of things_._" Deb said, emphasizing most of the words.

"Moooom, we are perfectly fine, right Haley?" Lucas said.

"Oh, yes definitely. Nathan and Lucas _definitely _help around the house." Haley said, playing along.

When Haley had a light conversation with Deb, she found her very nice and so sweet. Haley liked Nathan and Lucas' mother, she was so nice. Now Dan, Dan was a little uptight at first, but had gotten along with him also.

In Dan's mind, he thought Haley was a wonderful young lady. He would be so perfect for Nathan. He doesn't know about his other soon though, he thought he was a little bit brooding. It was nice that Haley had been a former professional athlete, another thing he liked about her. He didn't just observe anyone that was right for any of his boys.

In Deb's mind, Haley was beautiful, kind, and very talented. She could see a future in Haley and Nathan. She had already been planning a wedding secretly in her head. And think about the grandchildren she'd someday loved to have. Oh she cannot wait for any further news about Haley and Nathan.

After Dan and Deb had settled down into the house, Deb decided to cook dinner for the night. While everything was being set up, Haley had decided to do some laundry. On going to the laundry room in the basement, Nathan's clothes was sin the dryer and had just been done finishing up its cycle. Being the generous person Haley was, she grabbed Nathan's clothes, and put them in a basket, bringing it up to Nathan's room.

"Nathan, you left your clothes in the dryer." Haley said while knocking on his bedroom door.

She hadn't heard anything in the room or anyone, so she decided to just walk right in. She set the basket onto his bed, and took a glance around his room. She had never been inside his room before. Ah, the typical boy room, a grown twenty-three year old man, and still couldn't get his room tidy. Clothes scattered everywhere, the bed still unmade, and things just everywhere. Haley took a look around the room, and looked at the pictures hanging. She saw a particular one hanging on his mirror vanity, it was him and her. They were sitting on the couch, and Haley was asleep into his arms. She remembered this day, it was his fourth day here in NYC. Lucas might have taken the picture, it was cute. She wanted a copy of it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't also help but smile at the trophies and many awards that were set on the dresser. He must be proud of his accomplishments, without even knowing him that long, she was proud of him also.

"Hi, what are you doing in here?" A voice came behind her.

Haley looked into the mirror, and saw a reflection of a wet Nathan, looking like he just stepped out of the shower. He was shirtless, and his towel wrapped around his body. Her mouth went agape at the sight of his body, he was damn fit and so chiseled. '_I wonder what it's like to touch those rea-'_

"Like what you see, baby?" Nathan said taking steps toward her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Uh, uhm, uh, I just, you uh, left, your erm- well uh you left your laundry in the drier." Haley stuttered out, feeling the chills her body was giving to her, when Nathan started rubbing his hands softly and teasingly on the sides of her hips, dangerously close to her the waistline of her jeans.

"I like the effect I have on you, Hales." Nathan whispered into her ear, with a husky tone. Nathan started nipping and kissing at her neck, teasing her slightly.

"Nath-" Haley moaned out.

"Huh, Hales? You like that baby?" Nathan said seductively. Making her whimper quite a bit, by his actions that was effecting her.

Nathan looked at theirselves in the mirror, she was squirming so much. He _loved _the effect that he was having on her, making her like jelly into his hands. Nathan's erection started to grow harder and harder by the minute, he had to stop this now, if not, he's going to blow any minute. Nathan stopped nipping at her neck, and just took a step backwards and turned her around, making her face him.

"Well, what were you saying before, Haley?" Nathan smirked.

"Uhm, uh, well, I, okay I'll see you later." Haley stormed out of his room.

'_You did well, Nathan. I applaud you. Now she's putty in your hands, your next step is to ask her out.' _His subconscious said.

Yes indeed, he did well. Now it's time to take a cold shower, and get rid of this massive erection he had.

**Hoped you liked that Nathan and Haley interaction, kind of sexy, huh?**


End file.
